


How to do a Jump Floater

by kazmord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Canon - Manga, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Growth, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Humor, Personal Growth, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Tsukishima Kei, Third Year Yachi Hitoka, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazmord/pseuds/kazmord
Summary: Yamaguchi Tadashi is in his third year. He's got people looking up to him now.As captain of the Karasuno Boys' Volleyball Team, he has to weather a lot of responsibility. He's not the same guy he was two years ago, though. He's ready for it.Chapter One: The captain is chosen.Chapter Two: The captain is official.Chapter Three: The captain is a spear.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kageyama Tobio & Yachi Hitoka, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yamaguchi Tadashi & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. The Captain Conversation

Try as they might, they can’t stop the tears.

Tadashi held it together on the bus back, just about. He kept himself in check for the post-game analysis on the Karasuno gym floor. The technical talk and logical deconstruction of their plays probably helped. Anything to distract from the weight in his chest.

“Let’s eat,” the team says in unison as they dig into the post-loss meal. This is where the problems start. The first-years fall first, sobbing without shame into their bowls. Nishinoya and Tanaka lose it next. Then Yachi. Hinata’s eyes cascade, his mouth too full to vocalise. The pressure building behind Tadashi’s eyes is too much. He lets his emotions flow freely. It ripples across the whole table and everyone’s a mess. Tsukki alone manages to keep his face dry, biting down hard on his lip instead.

_Wham. Tanaka’s cross shot is caught, smacked straight down._

_Fweeeeeeeeeeee~_

_Tadashi’s second Interhigh ends in Sendai City Gymnasium. His heart drops. Aone and Futakuchi hug and yell out in victory._ In a whirlwind of a game, Dateko’s iron wall narrowly shut them out from the qualifying spot. Narrowly, but the result is undeniable. The adrenaline of nationals, the struggle against the best of the best teams in Japan – it was stolen from them. All they have now is this food. Every scrunched face around Tadashi has the same familiar look. Regret. _If I had done a little more, if I had made a different decision, we’d be celebrating right now._ But no one says anything. No words. Just food and reflection. Tadashi lets it rain and shuts his brain off. _Delicious._

“Thanks for the food,” they all say. The room clatters and shuffles. They walk out of the establishment as a cohort, and people split off in pairs and threes, homebound. The sun must have started setting while they were eating, because it’s almost done creeping down the horizon. _Pretty._ The scattered cloudy puffs high above are alight with orange. Tadashi’s legs carry him on their own. _So pretty._

A sniffle from Yachi breaks him out of his stupor - she’s on the verge of bawling her eyes out again. The only people still here are the five second-years. Kageyama and Hinata ahead of him are somehow too exhausted to snipe at each other. Tsukki doesn’t even have his headphones in. Tadashi feels around in his coat pockets… keys, nope… wallet, nope… tissues. Aha. He hands one to Yachi. She smiles and takes it, blowing her nose.

They walk on. Tadashi wants to say something but he has no idea what.

“This sucks.” Tsukki breaks the silence. Kageyama and Hinata look back, eyes red and raw.

“Y-you can say that again,” Yachi says, sniffling once more. He reaches in for another tissue.

“This sucks,” Tsukki repeats. Tadashi can’t help but smirk. Yachi chokes out a laugh. Kageyama quirks his head.

“That was a crappy joke,” Hinata says.

“Come on, it was pretty funny,” Tadashi says. “I think we’re all pretty much out of mental energy right now anyway, so you know, cut him some slack.” Tsukki raises an eyebrow at him.

“Actually, that was a great line even for normal standards, thanks.”

“Sure, sure,” Tadashi laughs. Tsukki huffs, but his eyes are smiling.

“What’s the joke?” Kageyama asks. Hinata cackles.

“You fool,” he laughs. “Your intellectual capabilities are nothing compared to my-” _whoosh._ A karate chop from Kageyama nearly connects with his swerving head. Hinata kicks. He misses the stomach. Tsukki sighs. Yachi wants to say something, but nothing leaves her lips. Tadashi clenches his fist. Kageyama grabs Hinata’s collar-

“Guys,” Tadashi shouts. The four of them crane their necks at him. _All at once?_ Oh, god. “A-aren’t you tired?” he stammers out. They don’t stop staring. A bead of sweat drips down his face. “Can you please, I dunno, save your energy for walking?” The frozen combatants look at each other mid-grapple. With a scowl, they let each other go. Tadashi exhales.

Yachi looks at him. “Actually, um, there’s something I was meant to talk to you about. Ukai-sensei told me something a while back. It might be relevant now…” she clears her throat. “Our Interhigh is, um, over.” Tadashi grimaces. “It’s when a lot of third-years retire, so second-years often have to take up the mantle.”

“Take up the mantle?” Hinata asks.

“You know, like take up responsibility,” Tadashi responds.

Tsukki turns to her. “You’re talking about the captaincy, right?”

Yachi nods. “It looks like Ennoshita-senpai is staying on until graduation, but well…” she scratches her head. “He said it might be worth it for you guys to figure out who’ll be taking the spot next.”

Hinata scratches his chin. “Hmm,” he says. “It should be me.”

“Why you? You’re a dumbass.” Kageyama asks with a blank expression.

“Hey, you can’t talk,” Hinata spits back. “By that time, I’ll be a fully rounded player! Ace, decoy, _and_ captain…” his eyes get starry.

“How are you going to be the ace and the decoy at the same time…?” and the bickering continues. No one has anything to say as Hinata and Kageyama squabble. Tsukki narrows his eyes at them… and faces Tadashi.

“Yamaguchi.”

“H-huh? Yeah, Tsukki?” Why is he looking at Tadashi like that?

“What do you have to say about this?”

He breaks out in a cold sweat. “You know, uh, nothing in particular…” he looks down.

“Well, I already know who my pick is.”

“Oh, really?” he looks up. “Who?”

…

Tsukki’s gaze bores into him.

Wait.

“M-me?!” he shouts. “Me? Captain? Are you crazy? I can’t take that pressure, Tsukki, you do it!”

“No way,” he chortles. “I’m not dealing with the baggage of being captain. But you’re well-suited for it.”

“Huh?” What is Tsukki talking about? “Uh, guys,” he turns to the rest. “You’re seeing the flaw in this, right?” He locks onto the nearest person. “Yachi!” He points at her. She takes a step back. “You be captain!”

“Um, I’m pretty sure that’s against the rules!” she squeaks.

“Yamaguchi? Captain?” Hinata looks up to the sky. “I kinda see it happening, actually.”

Tadashi’s heart stops.

“B-but I’m not even a starter,” Tadashi chokes out.

“I agree with Hinata,” Kageyama says. His heart stops again. “It’s not unheard of for a captain to be a substitute. Like Kita from Inarizaki. When he came onto the court in last year’s nationals…” he looks down. “Inarizaki broke our scoring streak, and they won the second set. He was obviously a good captain.” Tadashi’s eyes are stinging for some mysterious reason.

“You actually said something decent,” Tsukki gasps.

“I, um, I agree too,” Yachi says before Kageyama can bite back. “You’re the least scary, so the first-years look up to you the most.”

“Much like Kita,” Tsukki pipes in, “You bring the team strength when you sub in. Everyone’s glad to have your jump floater at their back. I’m serious.”

“I don’t know what to say,” Tadashi says truthfully.

“Mull it over,” Tsukki says. “You’ve probably got time until next year anyway, but you really need to consider it.”

The four of them stare at him. He breathes in, closes his eyes and nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!
> 
> It's been a while since I posted here. I'm in my third year of college now.
> 
> Yes, I know they're still second years in this chapter but I thought this scene was important! Third year content is coming next.


	2. Jerseys

“Gather rooooound!” Yamaguchi yells. His voice echoes around the gym, and the club members turn to him. _Oh my. Daichi-san, is this what you saw every time?_ He doesn’t dislike it, but it’s like a borrowing a friend’s souped-up car and barrelling down the highway. Or holding the ultimate sword in an RPG for the first time. Or… well, anyhow, it makes no difference to the rest. Fellow third-years, familiar second-years and fresh-faced first-years with names he hasn’t memorised yet – they all flock to him.

“Okay, everyone,” Takeda addresses the assembled volleyball club. _Does Takeda-sensei ever feel overwhelmed like this?_ “I’ve got us another practice game.” _Maybe he did when he was starting out as a teacher. He’s probably gotten used to it._ Thank the gods no one can see into his head right now. As a captain, he must project confidence.

The gym erupts. “Ooh, ooh, who?” Hinata says. “Nekoma again?”

“We just played Nekoma on Monday, dumbass,” Kageyama says.

“Aw, but I wanna replay Nekoma,” blond libero Yaotome pouts. “I need to see Shibayama-senpai’s play again.” In their practice game, they played six sets and won three. The loss of Nekoma’s brain and ace hurt them, but the loss of the third years hurt Karasuno too. That’s just how high school volleyball is. New year, new team. The awkwardness of a fresh start has to be shaken off quickly, which is likely why Coach is frontloading all these practice games.

The minus-tempo duo will be gone next year, and it’ll be up to the second-years to fill that hole. Tsukki’s terrifying monster blocking will be gone. _And me,_ a little voice says. _They’ll miss me too._

“I’m sure we’ll play Nekoma lots more, Yaotome-kun,” Tadashi says with a smile. “But it’s doubtful that we’ll be playing them so soon. Who are we against this time, Takeda-sensei?”

“Right.” Takeda pushes his glasses up. “Our opponent on Friday…” Sensei takes a deep breath. “…is Shiratorizawa.”

…

“Say whaaaaat?!” Hinata yells.

“Shiratorizawa? They agreed to a practice match?” Kageyama asks, eyebrows raised.

“No,” Ukai pipes up. “Get this – the ol’ geezer approached us!” he laughs. The first and second-years break out into furious conversation again.

“Shiratorizawa-“

“Didn’t Ushiwaka go there-?”

“Ushiwaka on the Japan team-?”

“They’re suuuper good-“

“Alright, pipe down,” Ukai says. “Listen.” He clears his throat. “Shiratorizawa, as you may know, has represented Miyagi in basically every national tournament up until recently – a streak that we broke two years ago.” He puffs his chest out. “They’ve had a bit of a hiccup since then, not making it at all last year, but don’t think you can take your foot off the pedal.” His gaze hardens. “As it stands, they’re a top-four team in the prefecture with a lot of powerful players. They’re going to work us to the bone.”

“Hey, Tsukki,” Tadashi says. “You better stuff Goshiki like a turkey.”

“Heh.” Tsukki smirks. “I think I’ve got a few kill blocks in me.”

“I’M HERE!”

A high-pitched squeak rings out from the gym doors. It’s Yachi, arms shaking as she balances a large cardboard box on her head. _Oh!_ That’s right! He should have seen this coming at some point this week, but it crept up on him all the same. Now he’s giddy.

“Am I late? Sorry, sorry, sorry!” She goes in for a bow, the box shifts, and she reconsiders. She staggers towards the team.

He makes his way to her. “Let me get that,” he says, and they set the box down together. “Is that…?” he asks. Yachi nods, beaming. She takes a box cutter out of her pocket and slices the box open. There it is, poking through. The white number one emblazoned boldly on the black and orange kit. His heart leaps. _That’s mine,_ he wants to yell. _Mine!_

Everyone else gets to them. Takeda grabs the box, shooting Tadashi a smile. “Alright, we’ll be handing out uniforms now,” he calls out. “Make a circle around me. When your name is called out, step forward to collect your uniform.” Tadashi’s heart races. It had been known for some time, but this is the moment he truly becomes Captain Yamaguchi. Or maybe there’s been a last-minute switch and Kageyama’s actually the captain… _oh man_. He realises his leg is bouncing.

“Number one. Yamaguchi-kun.”

Shaking, Tadashi steps forward. A beaming Takeda places the kit into his hands. “Congratulations.” There it is, in his grasp. Not just 1, _1 , _with the captain’s mark. His lip is about to quiver, but he promised himself he wouldn’t cry at this moment. He bows deeply and walks back.

“Smile any harder and you’ll blind us all,” Tsukki whispers. “You look like Hinata.”

“Shut up,” Tadashi chuckles, smile undiminished.

“Number two. Kageyama-kun.” Kageyama strides forth, cool as ever. He takes it. “Thank you,” he says, and walks back just as briskly. A rare soft smile creeps onto his face.

“He can do that?” whispers one brave first year.

Tadashi locks eyes with Kageyama. It had been decided after last year’s Spring Tournament that Kageyama would be vice-captain. Maybe the King of the Court from two years prior would have considered this a demotion. The King standing before him is content. They exchange a nod.

“Number three. Tsukishima-kun.” Tsukki saunters over. “Thank you,” he says, taking it in his hands. He bows and walks back, keeping his face as neutral as possible.

“You could look a bit more like Hinata,” Tadashi whispers. “I know he’s dying to break out of there.”

“Shut up,” Tsukki says, letting a grin escape. “Speaking of Hinata, though, maybe that’s a bad idea right now.” Hinata looks very unlike Hinata. His eye is twitching. He looks positively traumatised, and the people beside him have noticed. _Why is he… oh. Of course._ Hinata must have figured out what’s coming.

“Number four. Yaotome-kun.” Yaotome walks over and accepts the kit – not black but orange – with the customary number four across the chest. “Thanks a bunch,” the beaming libero says. Hinata looks like he just ate a lemon.

“Number five. Hinata-kun.” The strangest mix of happiness and annoyance is on Hinata’s face as he makes his way over. The rich debate of _this is awesome_ versus _why do I have to be below a second-year_ must be raging on. Stiff as a board, he takes the uniform, and he stays there, taking a deep breath. Then another.

“Thank you for this privilege,” he says, dropping his voice an octave deeper, adopting the least convincing stoic persona Tadashi has ever seen. He walks back with a stern, hard-set face, even as giggles erupt from all around.

“Number six…”

He looks down at his uniform again. He’s done it. Like Sawamura and Ennoshita before him, he’s a leader now. _We’re winning it all this year,_ he tells himself. _We have to._


	3. Karasuno vs Shiratorizawa

“Nice serve!” Tadashi shouts from the sideline.

Shoji’s jump serve clips the net and wobbles over. The diving libero’s shaky pass forces the setter to bump it. Tsutomu starts his approach to hit the high ball.

Karasuno’s wall shifts over to the left. Hinata takes two steps back.

“Three blockers!”

Tsutomu leaps, locked and loaded.

They jump. With his run-up, Hinata reaches above the other two. _Come on._ Tadashi clenches his fist. _Now’s the time to get momentum back._ The wall of blockers extends over the net, cutting off Tsutomu’s specialty line shot.

He slams it straight anyway. The ball catches the block, spinning left and past Karasuno’s end line. Shoji sprints back and dives for it, but the ball hits the floor.

_Damn it._ Tsutomu raises his head high as his kohais cheer for him, with a grin breaking through. The Shiratorizawa first-year flips the scoreboard.

_Karasuno | 16 | 1 | 20 | Shiratorizawa_

When did they even pull ahead? Tadashi wouldn’t say his team is worse, but Shiratorizawa are so… polished! It’s like they’ve already played together for months. Well, that’s actually plausible, with Washijo’s connections. Shiratorizawa’s first years were probably in the Miyagi rookie camp as middle schoolers last year, and there’s no doubt they’d be allowed to practice with the high school team ahead of time. No sign of any jitters, no confusion among Shiratorizawa’s new brood. Damn. They really are a champion school.

_Karasuno needs to side out quick, or Shiratorizawa will run away with the set._ The team tenses as Shiratorizawa’s middle blocker goes back to serve.

He hits it over. Yaotome bumps it cleanly. Kageyama and Hinata rush forward. In a flash, the minus tempo quick finds Shiratorizawa’s court.

“YEAH!” Hinata shouts as he moves to the back row. Tadashi exhales. It’s his time to shine. _Three points behind. We can do this._ Coach gives the signal, and the whistle blows. Tadashi stands holding the number five paddle. Hinata smiles, dropping the ball at his feet and walking over. “Get eight points, Captain,” he says. They make the switch.

“Nice serve,” says Tsukki from the front.

Tadashi smiles and nods. He picks up the ball.

_Fweeeeeee._ There’s the whistle.

He used to dread these eight seconds, but now he relishes each one. They’re his territory. The game doesn’t go on until he puts the ball in play. Everyone in the gym is holding their breath just for him.

He inhales. He exhales. He tosses with both hands, like a thousand times before. One, two, three, jump and _wham._ The ball floats over the net at the libero. He puts his arms out, but the ball swerves at the last second. It catches his shoulder and flops onto the ground.

“ALL RIGHT!” The team goes wild. He pumps his fist. If he had to rank every pleasant sensation in his life, the high of a service ace would have to be at the tippy top; the elation spreads through his nerves, dispelling any doubt or worry. All that’s left is hunger. Hunger for one more.

Before he picks up the ball, the whistle blows. Coach Washijo is standing up with a face of stone. He’s signing a timeout with his hands.

“A timeout? Already?” Yaotome says as the team walk off the court. “We haven’t even tied it up yet.”

“I think Washijo-sensei sees a storm coming,” Ukai says. “He wants to break our momentum quickly and run away with the set.”

“We’ll just have to carry our momentum forward anyway,” Tadashi says. Ukai nods.

“It’s no problem if you just get seven more aces, Yamaguchi-kun,” Hinata chirps. Tadashi chuckles and puts his hand behind his head.

“I won’t promise that,” he says.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t bet on it,” Tsukki chimes in. “They’re a competent team.” Hinata sticks his tongue out at him. “Although…” he smiles. “It’s not like you _need_ to hog all the glory. Just cause some chaos on the other side of the net, would you?”

“Now that… that is something I can promise,” he says.

The timeout ends, and Tadashi approaches the service line once more. The nervous energy that built up over the set and weighed down on his shoulders seems so far away now, like a distant memory. “Yamaguchi…” a chorus of voices led by Hinata chants from the sub box. “ONE MORE!” The subs off court point at him on one leg. He snorts. Sugawara’s cheer lives on after all this time.

_Fweeeeeee._

He knows what he has to do. He knows how to do it. There’s only one place to put this serve. He glances at Shiratorizawa’s libero, who looks like he knows it too. _Sorry, kid._

One, two, three, _wham_. The ball sails high, and the libero stutters for a split second. He passes it overhand, but it’s short! The setter has to set it off the back row. “Tsutomu-senpai!”

The ball arcs to the left. Tsukki’s wall shifts over… and Tsukki switches with the outside blocker at the last second?! He jumps. _Oh crap._ Because he had to be quick, he couldn’t cover the straight completely…

Tsutomu swings straight. Right into Tsukki’s swaying hand.

The ball crashes down onto Shiratorizawa’s line.

“WHOA-HO-HOOOO!” Karasuno goes wild, Tadashi with them.

“You sly bastard, making me think the straight was clear,” Tsutomu says, gritting his teeth.

“Well, ya know,” Tsukki says. “Shutting down Shiratorizawa’s aces is my specialty.”

Tsutomu pops a blood vessel. “That’s it. I’m pulverising you.”

“I look forward to it,” Tsukki says with a bow.

“Tch.” They turn away from each other with unmistakable smirks.

“Yamaguchi…” they gear up again. “ONE MORE!”

He laughs. There’s no better feeling than this.

_Fweeeeeee._

One, two, three, _wham_. The libero gets it cleanly this time. He tenses as the setter extends his hands. _I want to serve more._ The middle jumps for it…

…and Tsukki’s there. The ball bounces high off his hands. “One touch!”

“I got it!” Tadashi says. He bumps it high to Kageyama. There’s Tokita on the left, calling for a toss. Hayashi on the right. Shoji from the back. Tsukki. They approach. Shiratorizawa’s blockers dart their eyes between them. Kageyama jumps to set it. Which one is he gonna –

Dump!

The libero’s caught off guard. The ball bounces off his fist into the net. The middle can’t get it in time. It drops. The whistle blows.

_Karasuno | 20 | 1 | 20 | Shiratorizawa_

“TIME!” Washijo yells.

Karasuno cheers once again. The team walk off the court with high spirits. “Kageyama, you’re disgusting,” Hinata says. “You make me sick.”

“What?” Kageyama says, eyebrows together. “I hadn’t touched the ball in a while. I needed to do something.”

“That’s the most Kageyama thing you’ve ever said,” Tsukki jeers.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You guys are awesome!” Tadashi jumps between them. “We’re tied up now because of you!” _And I get to serve again,_ he adds privately.

“And you get to serve again,” Tsukki adds out loud.

“Okay, guys,” coach Ukai says. “They’re shaken up. Just keep hitting ‘em hard. We’ve got this!”

“YEAHHHH!”

The timeout ends. “Yamaguchi… ONE MORE!”

Fweeeeeee.

_One, two, three, wham._ The serve curves between Tsutomu and the libero. Tsutomu dives and returns it high above the setter’s head. He scrambles to his feet. _Damn, he’s good._ The middle approaches. Then the opposite hitter. And Tsutomu too! Though he just got up!

_Shiratorizawa are doing a synchronised attack? What?_

His sweat drops as the setter makes a quick backset. Tsukki and Tokita are there, but the hitter slams it through their incomplete block. It bounces past Tadashi.

Well, shit.

It’s Shiratorizawa’s turn to erupt into cheers. Tadashi grimaces as Hinata’s already there with the number one paddle. They make the switch. “Nice one, senpai!” Yaotome says as he runs on court for Hinata.

“Thanks” is all Tadashi can say. Thanks for the compliment. Thanks for the opportunity. Thanks for the game.


End file.
